Nygmobblepot One-Shots
by Iron Hawke
Summary: A mixture of one-shots about Edward and Oswald. Requests are welcome just comment, rated T just in case. May contain canon typical violence and swearing.
1. Introduction

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c4f8e736d05ab70728578c95a2397465"I enjoy writing and I want to get better at it so I decided to write little one shots about my favourite Gotham otp./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e85b0098ed4dc21b55b2bd831ca81ab8"If you want to request something including AUs, it would be very welcoming. Just put it in the comments what you want to see and I will try my best to give you what you want. /p 


	2. Scared?

It had been a peaceful dream for once in the passing weeks. Key word "had". Oswald woke up to a shriek and found no Ed in his bed. He launched himself out of bed and quickly wobbled down the stairs shouting for Edward. Once reaching the bottom he saw a flashing light come from the living room.

He grabbed his umbrella from the door and made his way slowly to the living room doorway. He carefully looked around and saw the TV switched on and still no Ed.

Oswald called out quietly "Ed?" He walked further into the room and saw Ed laying on the couch with a pillow covering his face. He sighed. He placed his umbrella on the desk nearby and then moved over to where Ed was laying.

"C'mon Ed. What's wrong?" He place his hand on the other man's shoulder and moved it to the pillow. Ed let him remove the cushion and penguin looked him over to ensure that he wasn't hurt. He let off a relieved sigh but was quickly replaced with a concerned look on his face.

"Ed what was that screaming before?" Riddler just slowly pointed to the TV and started to quietly laugh, "The game scared me"

Oswald looked and saw the pause screen on the monitor and chuckled, "You give me quite the scare, I was worried."

"Sorry Oswald." Ed lifted himself up and sat down next to him, putting an arm around his partner. "But in my defense it was terrifying" Oswald just hummed and rested his head on Ed's shoulder, "you know I could stay as your own personal moral support as you try to finish the game"

Edward turned towards Oswald and lifted him up, only to place him sitting between his legs and then wrapping his arms around the man. "That's better" Ed give the penguin a little smile and picked the controller back up and resumed the game.

Oswald flushed and snuggled into Ed, feeling his heart race as he was jumped scared once again.


	3. Dadwald

**Note:** _Bold and italic is Ed's other side._

He watched on as father and son played on the swings, they looked happy as if they never had a care in the world. Which maybe true, Ed didn't know.

 _ **Go over to him**_ Ed shook his head, turning away from the pair, "No! He is happy and me being here will only make things worse for him." _**Then why are we here!**_ "I just wanted to see if he was alright and I am NOT arguing with you right now!"

"Ed?" Nygma spun on his heel and came face to face with a very angry Oswald. "I...uh-Oswald...hi"

"Really Ed, you leave for five years with no word, no note, no nothing and you come back with hi?" He waited for a few seconds to calm himself down, "Why are you here Edward?"

Ed give out a nervous cough, "Well this going better than expected, I thought you would least punch me." Oswald glared at Edward, "...Do you want me to?!"

"No no no no...I'm sorry Oswald, I didn't mean to leave but I was scared. After Kristen and then Isabella, I didn't want or have anyone else to hurt you again." Oswald just sighed and turned towards where the swings were, "You still didn't answer my question."

"I'm unsure. I wanted to know if you were okay after these past couple of years." That seemed to be the last straw, "IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS EDWARD! I woke up one day and you weren't there! What was I supposed to think, I tore down Gotham trying to find you... I thought you had been taken." Oswald started to walk away towards the child "C'mon Martin, we're going home."

2 Days Later

It was late morning when Ed walked up the drive to the front door of the mansion. He lifted his hand to the door but stopped.

 _ **What are you waiting for knock**_ "I'm thinking" _**No you are chickening out!**_ "Would you stop?!" _**Stop what? Telling you what you are thinking? I am you, idiot**_ "Okay, just shut up!" Edward knocked on the door and it was opened soon after to reveal the little boy from the park. "Um...hello? Is Oswald here?" The boy nodded and headed back in, "Daddy! The man from the park is here!"

"Martin, what have I told you about opening the door to strangers?" The man question came down the staircase, Ed could hear the sound of something being scribbled on paper and answered with "It's alright son. Just remember next time, okay? Now run along." then more scribbling and with that the little boy was replaced with The Penguin, "Edward."

"The kids new." He instantly regretted what he said when the scowl on his former partner's face deepened, "I found him being bullied in the Falcone Orphanage. What do you want this time?" Nygma could tell Oswald was restraining himself from punching his lights out or even kill him, "I came to apologize for my actions and ask for forgiveness." "I'm pretty sure you have already apologized and I didn't care." He went to close the door but Edward managed to put his foot between the door and doorway, "Please."

Oswald sighed and opened the door gesturing Edward in, "You have five minutes."

They both were sat on the couch, tea sitting cold on the table and Martin playing in the corner. Ed didn't know where to start, he kind of wished that Oswald would a least hurt him a little just so he knew how he smaller man was feeling. But he seemed to be controlling his actions for the benefit of his child. "Edward I give you five minutes and you have wasted three by just sitting here."

"I know I just don't know where to start ." "The great Riddler finally stumped on how to apologize and explain where HE HAS BEEN FOR TWO YEARS!"

Edward was a bit thrown back at the anger Oswald had unleashed and stammered over his words, "I...It wasn't easy to leave but I felt that if I stayed I was going to hurt you or someone else was going to hurt you to get to me. I shouldn't have just left, I should have told you what was going on but I was scared. These past few years hurt and I'm sure they hurt you more as you weren't given a choice in my actions. But I am truly sorry and if there is anything I can do just to have you back even as just a friend name it Oswald. I still love you even if you don't love me."

He had been facing forwards to avoiding seeing Oswald's reaction but as seconds ticked by he started to get anxious. He subconsciously started to rapidly tap his hand off his leg but stopped when another hand touched his, he quickly looked at Oswald to see tears streaming down his face, "Ed..." _**So we are back to Ed, a good sign**_ "Don't take this personally but I can't trust you and I have a child to consider as well...I still love you Ed." _**Maybe not**_ "Please Oswald, I-" "Ed don't beg please I wasn't finished...You broke my heart Ed if it weren't for Martin I don't know what I would have done. But I can try and at least you give one last chance, in turn I will try to trust you again Ed. This relationship goes both ways when a decision is to be made we talk about and not run away."

Ed couldn't believe what he was hearing, another chance to love Oswald again. He wanted to hug, kiss Oswald but was too afraid to overstep a boundary. Luckily Penguin made the decision for him by leaning onto his shoulder and Ed wrapped an arm around him. "You know Ed when I realized that you had left and not taken, I was planning to kill you." Ed stiffened, "What changed?" Oswald felt Ed stiffen and gently kissed his cheek to calm him, "Martin. Do you know how much looking after a child takes out of you, I was too tired for revenge." He let out a little chuckle and Ed joined, "Then I owe him my life." Oswald just hummed and made himself comfortable against Ed.

"Thank you for coming back Ed."


End file.
